


Behind The Scenes

by AsTheRomansDo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Songfic, charlie puth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsTheRomansDo/pseuds/AsTheRomansDo
Summary: As a performer, Loki knows his way around women, around trouble, around feelings. So excuse him for being caught off guard at the one person he does not know his way around.





	Behind The Scenes

YOUR NAME

Only an hour in to Stark’s party and Loki already had something up his sleeve. “Natasha.” She glanced at him over her drink with disinterest. “Loki.”

“Who’s your friend?” He didn’t have to say which one or point her out. There was only one person she had come with that was new to him. “What’s it to you?”

He shifted against the bar to face her before answering, “Curiosity.” She snorted. “I’ve heard that’s killed some cats.”

With a raised eyebrow and a nod to the bartender for finally bringing his drink his response came off his lips as natural as everything else came to him. “Only to be brought back satisfied.”

The red head sighed. There was no point in fighting him about it. He would never give up. “She’s not going to like you.” He smiled. “They never do.”

“Tessa Meyer.” She hadn’t even looked in his direction. He had to fight the déjà vu threatening to wash over him due to his earlier conversation with the woman he now owed a favor to. “Loki Laufey.”

She looks at his extended hand without taking it. “Interesting.” He won’t admit to the sudden nerves that have caused his heart to race and his palms to go clammy. He pulls his hand back, takes a drink and chuckles in an attempt to look smooth. “A common reaction.”

His brow furrows when she starts to giggle. “You’re laughing.” She looks up at him her eyes sparkling. “I am.” He can’t help but lean in to her. “Have I said something funny?”

She nods and, noticeably to him, does not back away from him. “Hilarious.”

“I’ll admit I’m confused.” At this point he’s so close he’s sure her eyes are as dark as his. This was easy.

Now she’s leaning into him and he can almost taste the gloss making her lips shine. “Good.”

He blinks and she’s already up from her seat. She lightly pats his cheek and over her shoulder lets him know “My ride’s here. I’ll see you around, Loki Laufey.” Somewhere in the crowd Nat is committing the stunned look on his face to memory.

* * *

I SUCK AT WRITING LYRICS

Another crowded room but the smell of coffee helps him focus. He’s been staring at the notes in front of him for so long his vision is swimming and he almost misses her asking “This seat open?”

He looks up and can’t believe his luck. “For you? Always.” She smiles and lets the messenger bag she’s carrying fall from her shoulders. “Such a charmer.” He’s only seen her once since the first time but he knows he missed her.

“What are you working on?” Her voice snaps him away from his own thoughts and he sighs. “Work.” Her head tilts in a way that will define ‘adorable’ for him the rest of his life. “So vague.”

He’s too distracted to stop her from pulling a few sheets of paper closer to her. “Don’t.” It comes out pleading not like an order. He’s officially lost it.

After a few moments she looks up to unexpectedly tell him “This reads well.” He has to disagree, really. “It’s shit.” She laughs, a sound he wishes he could get used to, and hands him back his sad excuse for a song. “Language.”

Well, damn. Of course she’s hung out with Steven. “Fuck. You too?” He tries hard not to respond to her smile. What is happening to him? “Blame Nat.” He’s so gone.

“Of course.” They sit there in silence for a while before she brings it back to his source of suffering. “It’s not bad.” He gives her a look and she rolls her eyes. “For an SNL Monologue. Even if it is ‘shit’ at least you can’t be called a liar.”

“Again.” He smacks himself internally for responding so quickly but confused is a good look on her. “Excuse me?” He takes a sip of his coffee and reminds her, “I can’t be called a liar _again_.”

She stares until it dawns on her, “Oh you mean the girl that threw her drink at you last night.” Recollection is a good look on her too.

“A fond memory.” He’s being an ass about it now, not as much as he could be but he knows it will only get worse. He’s feeling things he shouldn’t be. She doesn’t seem to notice.

“Look, you have your song. If your producer takes it, you’ve finished your responsibilities for now and you can go back to harassing the female population.” He almost chokes. “I do not harass.” He looks at her in disbelief as she gets up and gathers her things.

“Of course you do, Loki Laufey.” She’s laughing at him, not with him yet, he’s not offended. He follows her with his eyes until she exits the shop and wonders at the odds of ever getting to know her for more than a moment.

* * *

ATTENTION

“You’ve got a stalker.” Distracted again, this time by a familiar perfume, in another crowded room and here she is practically glowing.

“Is it per chance you?” She smacks him on the shoulder, something she can only do so easily in heels. “Don’t flatter yourself.” It almost hurts how easily she brushes away any thought at being interested in him.

“I am just pointing out that I’ve run into you thrice now since that small soiree at Stark Tower.” He has to fight the urge to pull her close when she looks up at him and defiantly states “If I recall correctly, you asked Nat to introduce you to me.”

He wants the floor to swallow him. “You got me.” Suddenly his hand is in both of hers and she’s pulling him away from the bar. “You bet your skinny jeaned ass I do. Now dance with me.”

He’s helpless but can’t help himself, “I take it drinking makes you bossy.” It was in reference to the glass she had carelessly left behind to touch him. “I was drinking tonic water. Try again.” Why is she being so free with him?

“You are most certainly up to something.” They’re on the dance floor now. He tries to match her movements without getting to close. “I want to see how long it takes for your stalker to shove herself between us.” Right. How could he have forgotten? “I still don’t know who you could possibly be talking about.”

She’s so close, he wishes that he _had_ been holding her before she leans into his ear and lets him know “You will. It seems my time is up.” And there’s the perfume again short circuiting his brain.

It had been hours. He’s finally made it out when he felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket. “Did Natasha give you this number?” He could have just responded to the message, actually read it first before calling her. “You don’t sound upset about it.”

He leans against the building, the cool air helping him unwind. “It’s just you.” He could be heard by anyone coming in or out of the club but he doesn’t care.

“Was that meant to be an insult?” He can hear the smile in her voice yet, “No. I’m sorry.” There’s shuffling on her end of the line. “For?”

Yes, what for? “You didn’t have to leave.” There’s a pause. “I didn’t leave because of you.” She says it quietly, like she knows he wishes she had actually left because of him. “You break my heart.”

She snorts and it’s endearing. “I didn’t realize you had one to break.” He deadpans. “Funny.” Then sighs. It’s not her fault he is who he is. “Thanks for heads up on the ex.” He really wishes she hadn’t left.

“No problem. It gave me an excuse to get you on the floor.” He has to process that. “Evil mastermind much?” She laughs, officially his favorite sound. “If you didn’t like it you would have ignored my text.” How to tell her he didn’t even know what it had said? It doesn't occur to him that she never had to pick up her end of the call.

* * *

THE WAY I AM

It’s been almost a month since the first party, two weeks since they started to hang out on purpose. “It still surprises me how chill the paparazzi are with you.” She’s sitting across from him stirring honey and almond milk into her Earl Gray.

He takes a sip from his own cup of coffee to hide the smile he so wants to give her. “I have my ways.” She doesn’t hesitate. “It’s nice. You’re basically just another guy with a shit ton of money.”

He needs to learn to stop drinking before she speaks. He’ll die of asphyxiation one day. “Take that back.”

She laughs and flicks her spoon at him. “You wish.” He does wish. He wishes she wouldn’t look the way she did make up free in her off the shoulder sweater.

“It is nice. I can breathe and be a regular at places like this. Hang out with people like you.” She quirks up at that.

“People like me?” He’s said too much. He knows he has but there’s no point in hiding it. He hasn’t been hiding it for a while now.

“I mean that you can hate me _and_ love me in the span of a conversation. Other people take what’s given to them without context and pick a side.” She watches him in silence.

“Does it bother you when they do that?” He nods and leans back. Getting away from her is the only way he knows how to handle the intimacy that’s transpiring between them right now. “They have a right to their opinion. It has no bearing on who I am or how I act.”

She nods. “That’s some quality insight.” Now it’s his turn to watch as she gathers her things. It’s routine now. They meet and she leaves first. She always leaves first.

He’s caught off guard not for the first time in his life while with her when he feels her lips against his cheek. “What was that for?” She smiles at him. “Trusting me with the way you really are.” Then she’s gone.

* * *

DOES IT FEEL

He should not have answered the phone. Really, why was the temptation always so hard to ignore? Now she was asking him to leave her alone. “_You_ called me.” It’s his fault she can’t stop thinking about him after he _purposely_ flaunted his newest side piece. “I have done no such thing.”

He hears the door shut and nods his acknowledgement to Tess as she tosses her stuff on his couch and makes herself at home at his bar. “All right. I promise never to bother you again but now you have to answer the question.” He scoffs in response.

“But you used to _love_ stroking my ego.” He winks at his guest earning him an eye roll. “Then why did you call?” The line goes dead and he can’t help but chuckle.

“You really are an ass.” She’s smiling at him so he knows she’s not as serious as she could be. “And you are currently judging me based on one side of a conversation.” He joins her at the bar. “No, I’m judging you based on much more than that.”

His heart is racing at her closeness. At how he can’t read her the way he can read everyone else. “_She_ called _me_.” She just looks at him. “I heard.”

It’s so matter of fact, like there’s nothing else he could say to change the way the conversation had gone. “She’s in a relationship and yet she called me.” There’s something in her eyes now. “It bothers you.”

His response is immediate. “No.” The corner of her mouth quirks and she nudges his shoulder with her own as she goes to lay on the couch with the rest of her things. “It does. It’s always different when it’s you.”

He groans and heads over to the spot she left open for him. “I am not a hypocrite.” His head is in her lap now. His own personal pillow.

“Is that what I said?” She’s not really paying attention to him but he doesn’t mind in this instant. This is how things have become between them. It’s comfortable.

“It’s what you meant.” She looks down at him. That strange look in her eyes again. “I wasn’t judging you.” It’s like she’s looking through him now. “It’s only fair you get to fuck with her when she tried to fuck with you.” No, looking at him. “You actually understand?” She smiles a sad smile. “I do.” And now her hands are running thorough his hair making him forget everything he’s ever done wrong.

* * *

SLOW IT DOWN

She should be screaming. “You’re not going to give me shit for this?” Maybe she doesn’t care. “Would you like me to?” _Yes._

He runs his hands over his face. The whole situation is frustrating. “Everyone else is.”

She stands behind him and begins rubbing his shoulders. They’ve gotten more physical over time. Well, she’s gotten freer with her affection. “Okay. So, you’re pushing thirty and she’s still in college?”

Right, he almost forgot. “You’re still in college.” The rubbing stops. “Not as a student, Jackass.” He almost regrets it but then she’s draped over him and her check is pressed against his. “Is it serious?”

The smell of her shampoo is almost too distracting. “No. You know it never is.” He could kiss her right now if he turned his head just a fraction. “_I _do.” Oh…._OH._

“I see.” She snickers but doesn’t move. “She thinks she’s got you figured out doesn’t she?” Her joy at his pain is almost contagious. “Her knowledge of me is limited.” Now she moves, the cold he feels bringing a bit more clarity to the words that came out of his mouth.

“Hope _that_ particular limitation is worth the future death threats.” She still isn’t screaming. She did say once that his honesty was appreciated. “At the moment it feels like it is but I’ll get back to you once I’ve actually gone through with the break up.”

She laughs. He makes her do that often. “_It_ must be good if you’re doing the honors yourself.” She’s still in the room with him but he wants her near him again. “I’m wounded.” He doesn’t move from the couch, just watches her. “You asked for it.” He wants to ask for more.

* * *

SOBER

The room was spinning. “Holy shit.” Apparently he was on top of someone. Go him. And they felt amazing. “Warm.”

He shifted a little. “Heavy.” Maybe he was but this person was officially his favorite. “How are you this warm?” He wanted them closer.

“How are you this heavy?” The sass sounded so familiar. He almost wondered why he hadn’t been irritated by it earlier. “Gym. Muscle.”

It’s the laugh that does it for him. It’s Tessa. “Right. Any way you could move these muscles to the couch on your own?” For her? “Mk.”

The couch was nice. More comfortable than he remembered. If only he could be - “You’re staying.”

She had sat at the other end and put his legs on her lap. “I am.” That alone sobered him up. “Because I’ve done something stupid.” She snorted. “You mean your relationship with Allison?”

Is that why he was here? “You don’t like her.” She undoes his laces making it easier for him to kick his shoes off. “I don’t know her.”

There is an edge to her voice that makes him see her a bit more clearly. “You don’t like me.” There’s that sad smile again. “Not when you drink.”

“But you’re here.” It’s dark but he knows she’s looking right at him. “Who else is going to nurse you through your regrets tomorrow morning?” What he would give to see her eyes. “Not Allison.” He feels her throw a blanket over him and huff out an "Exactly” before he succumbs to the darkness behind his lids.

* * *

BOY

“I just don’t understand why she won’t take me seriously.” It’s always something when other girls are involved. “Loki, did you ever consider that it’s just the universe finally telling you to eat your own shit?”

She’s reloading the dish washer as he sits on the counter top moping. “What on earth do you mean?”

She takes the glass he had set down and rinses it out. “I just find your lack of ability to see how eerily similar the way she treats you is to the way you’ve treated your most recent ex a bit amusing.”

He glowers at her. “You’re kidding.” She smacks him with the dish towel. “Am I?” He has to smile. “Brat.” She shakes her head but smiles back.

“You don’t keep me around to kiss your ass. That’s what everyone else is for.” If only they did it as well as she did. “I just don’t like being treated like a boy.”

She finishes her task and joins him. “She’s a recently divorced cougar what were you expecting.” A distraction. “Not what I’m getting.” She pats his knee. “You’ll figure it out.” What is their relationship?

* * *

ONE CALL AWAY

She always texted never called. “Hey, you answered.” She was sniffling. “Don’t sound so surprised.” She laughed but he could tell her heart wasn’t in it. “You said not to bother you.”

He had said that without thinking. “You haven’t yet. What’s wrong?” He expected her to deny anything. Hang up. “My parents -” Oh shit. He knew the tone behind her words.

“I’m already in the car.” He heard her sigh and felt his heart clench. “Thank you.”

She was quiet from the moment she got into the passenger seat. “You really didn’t have to come.” He tightened his grip on the wheel at how wrecked she sounded. “It’s fine.”

“You were with your girl though.” He glances at her from his peripherals. “She’s not my girl.” She shifts. “Sorry, ‘woman’.”

There’s at a red light now. “No. I meant that our arrangement is over.” She doesn’t look at him but he senses the atmosphere change. “Oh.” He nods. “Yeah.”

She scoots closer and he’s never been more thankful for the existence of bench seats. “Thank you.” He throws and arm over her shoulder pulling her in even closer. “Yeah.”

* * *

STAY

He wakes up feeling hotter than usual not realizing the reason why until he stretches and Tessa shifts on his chest. He blinks down at her. “Good morning.” She smiles sheepishly at him. “Hi.”

He shifts again wondering how they both ended up in his bed. Looking down at her though he can’t help himself. She’s finally in his arms even if it isn't for good reasons. “Are you okay?”

She sighs. “Better. Sorry for wrecking your night.” She’s pulling away now taking his only excuse to hold her with her.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” If anything he should apologize for never asking how things where for her outside of his apartment. “I feel like I do.”

It’s his turn to get up now. Time to set things straight. “The relationship wasn’t working out anyway.” “But you wanted it to.” He needs to grow the pair he’s lived his whole life pretending he had. “Actually…I don’t think I did.”

She throws a pillow at him. “You were on the verge of a meltdown the last time you talked about her.” Things are going all wrong again. “Well, yes. However, on my way to pick you up last night I realized it was because she wasn’t treating correctly.”

This is as close as he’s come to getting her to look at him like he’s an idiot. “Loki. That’s literally what your meltdown was about.” He can’t wait anymore. “You.”

He says it so fast he probably gave her whiplash. “Me.” He looks down at the comforter. Why can’t he say this to her face? “You treat me correctly.”

“I try?” He looks up her now. Knows that there’s no way to hide how he feels anymore. “Tess.”

She springs up from the mattress with such force that she takes a few pillows with her. “Nope. We are not doing it like this. You let me cry on your shoulder last night, sleep in your bed, I am emotionally vulnerable and, we don’t know each other.”

She’s putting her shoes on getting ready to leave. He can’t let her leave again. “Alright. Your arguments are all valid.” She stops for a moment. “I thought so too.”

He’s up now. Still giving her space. “You’re the only one who would have known what I meant by this conversation.” It comes out mumbled but he knows she heard him. “You are a bit unorthodox.”

He steps closer. “You’ve seen me at my worst and I am my best when I’m with you.” She steps back. Now she’s the one fighting it. “I’m my own mess, Loki.” He reaches out to her the way he would a spooked animal. “So we’re both broken.”

She’s stopped moving but she’s obviously tense, ever ready to run. “You won’t let this go, will you?” He takes her hand only because she lets him. “I’ve been told that we’re practically married at this point.”

They're as close as they were the night before. Her eyes are shining again. He hopes if she cries it won’t be because she’s sad. “Things might change.” He pulls her in even closer, a silent promise that it will be okay if they do. “I just want you to stay.” When their lips meet it’s more than he could have hoped for.

* * *

THEN THERE’S YOU

“I can’t believe I’m letting you drag me to another one of Tony’s parties.” She’s in the guest bath but sounds frustrated. “We met at one.” He hears her come into his room but focuses on his tie.

“Right, but you hadn’t had the chance to spend an obscene amount of money on a dress for me to wear.” He catches her reflection in the mirror causing his hands to stop. He should have asked her out sooner just to see her in that dress. “You’re staring.”

She’s leaning against the door frame when he comes over and presses his lips against her forehead. “You’ve been holding out on me.” She looks up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. “Next thing you know you’ll start calling me beautiful.” He knows she’s teasing but he’s never been able to help himself. “The word doesn’t do you justice.” He doesn’t deserve her at all.

They both crashed so fast after the party. He can’t even remember if they changed out of their evening wear. “Loki.”

He nuzzles into her neck and sighs happily. “I’m sleeping.” He will never miss sleeping alone. “Tell your phone to stop buzzing.”

It’s too late for it to be anyone important. “See who it is.” He feels Tessa reach over him in the dark and winces at the brightness of the unlocked screen despite his eyes being closed.

“It’s a Wanda with a really interesting emoji by her name.” Wanda…that name sounded somewhat familiar. “Wow. That was definitely not meant for me to see.” His eyes snap open to glance at his screen. “Fuck.”

* * *

HOW LONG

“Save it.” They are definitely both awake now. “You don’t want me to apologize?” She holds up her hand. “How long?”

He runs his hands over his face. He’s sure to look like crap when the day starts. “A few days.”

She’s trying to even out her breathing. “So this…” He knows she’s talking about them. Him and her. Finally letting her know that he cared about her. “Was just for show then?”

“No.” There was an understanding between them at the tone of finality of his answer: Wanda had been the show. Tess was too involved to be used like that. “Okay.” It was that easy to let it go. It was that easy for them to go on like it had never happened.

* * *

I DON’T WANNA HURT YOU BABY

“So you finally did it.” It’s been a while since he’s been here without a sea of people to give him and his companion attention. “What are you on about, Anthony?”

“Thor mentioned your girl. I’m surprised is all.” Of course his brother would be excited enough to tell anyone who would listen. “So am I.”

Tony slaps him on the back and hands him a scotch on the rocks. “She’s been good for you.” He takes the drink. “You don’t know the half of it.”

He’s already at the bar again but he’s just picking up after himself at this point. “You’d be surprised.” Loki understands. “Natasha.”

The other man shrugs. “And Pepper. Wanda may have been involved too.” He winces. “She let it go.”

This earns him a matter of fact, “It’s what she always does, isn’t it?” It is. “Your point?” He knows Stark has one. He wouldn’t have brought it up otherwise.

“It doesn’t take a genius to know that she loves you, Loki. Why else would she put up with your shit?” He’s clenching his glass so hard he’s surprised it hasn’t split yet. “I sense a ‘but’.”

“No buts. Just…consider what your actions have done and will continue to do to her if you don’t reconsider.” All he had done was keep a publicity stunt from her. Which was stupid but they were over it.

He knows better, really, he does. “You think I’ll hurt her.” Tony just raises an eyebrow, “Haven’t you already?” He never learns.

* * *

NOTHING BUT TROUBLE

He had sent the girl in to ask a question. “Are you here with Loki?” He could hear the wariness in Tess' voice even from behind the powder room door. “We arrived together, yes.”

“Are you guys together?” His skin was crawling. What was he doing? “I don’t see why that would matter.” It mattered so much.

“It was my understanding that he was getting close to Wanda.” He could go in there and call it off. Tell her he’s made a mistake again.

“I’m going to go ahead and assume you think I know what you’re talking about.” Why wasn’t he moving. “How could you not. She’s the brand model for Scarlet Witch. Has an Instagram follower count in the millions.”

“Good for her.” Her tone is cold now. Disinterested. The damage has been done and there’s only one thing left for the other woman to say. “That’s what I said when I saw the pictures she posted from yesterday’s press event.” He’s a coward.

* * *

DONE FOR ME

“What the actual FUCK is this about, Loki?” He can’t speak. If he does she’ll know what he’s done. “So that’s it then. You’re going to make a fool out of me and then you’re not going to explain yourself.”

“There’s nothing to explain.” He almost flinches when she slams her clutch on the counter. “Bullshit. Bull. Shit. You might be able to pull that with your adoring fans or any other girl throwing themselves at you but not on me. I deserve better than that.” She’s finally yelling. She’s finally angry with him.

“I don’t owe you anything.” She steps back as if slapped. “You’re kidding.” He looks back at her, his face emotionless. “Am I?”

She’s not looking at him anymore. “Why are you doing this?” His heart clenches. She sounds just like she did the night her parents decided to shut her out completely, abandon her.

“Doing what?” He knows he can’t stop. “What is it that I am doing exactly, Tess?” He needs to do this. “You’re treating me like you’ve treated every other girl you've interacted with publicly.” This almost breaks him.

“What a revelation that must be for you.” It comes out harsher than he intended but it works. “Get out.” He doesn’t move. “If that’s what you really want.” He has to make sure.

“If you think I’m going to beg you to stay, forgive you like I have before, you are sorely mistaken. I have done so much for you, would have done more if you had asked. So please, tell me again that I don’t deserve an explanation for being blindsided. Tell me, Loki…What have you ever done for me that gives you the gall to do this to me again.” He can’t look at her anymore. It made sense to do this earlier. When Tony’s words were still on a loop in his head. He really has nothing to say that could get him out of this. “Yeah. I can’t think of anything either.” He does flinch when she slams the bedroom door shut.

* * *

PATIENT

He’s nervous. “You’re really going to go through with this?” He nods stiffly. “It seems the best course of action.”

Nat looks him over in an attempt to gauge his state of mind. “This isn’t just another song about some fling that only lasted two months, Loki. You’re announcing your apology to the world. It’s not like you to admit that your ex deserves more than you are.” She’s telling him he has an out. His past is his out.

He waits for even a small part of him to wish he would take her silent offer but he gets nothing. “You know she does.” She crosses her arms at his stubbornness. “How do you know she’ll be there?”

“I called in a favor.” She snorts. “I bet Stark felt like an ass.” He can’t stop the smile that comes in response to that comment. “He was doing what he thought was best.”

Nat lightly touches his arm. “So were you.” He leans into the touch slightly. “I really fucked everything up.” Now she’s smiling. “All you can do is work to be better.” He nods as the stage manager alerts him that it’s almost time. “That’s the plan.”

* * *

NEXT TO YOU

There’s a light knock on his dressing room door and at her reflection he feels himself finally breathe. “You came.” His old self would balk at how relived he sounds. “You can thank Tony.”

He knows he can but still…“What did Anthony do?” He’s still watching her from the mirror afraid if he moves she’ll leave again. “He admitted to manipulating you.”

He looks away in shame. “I could have ignored his efforts.” She chuckles softly. “You couldn’t ignore your own self destructive tendencies.” She’s sassing him now.

He looks up and she’s closer. “You’re really here.” He wants to reach out to her just like before. “Loki…” He turns to her before she stops him. “I know. I do.”

She smiles like she knows something too. “I haven’t said anything.” He does reach out this time and caresses her cheek. “What I did, despite my intentions, was unforgivable. I do not expect you to disagree with that.”

Her hand is on his now. “I don’t.” She’s leaning into his touch making him even more sure that if he doesn’t make things right he’ll never forgive himself. “Tess, I am sorry. It’s been hell…”

Her eyes are fixed on his. “You’re still alive.” He was so close to losing this permanently. “Barely.” She has every right to push him away and walk out the door.

“Could have fooled me.” She leans into his chest, both of their bodies relaxing immediately. “I missed that. It’s not the same without you next to me.”

She smiles as he hesitantly places a hand on her lower back to keep her close. “Does this constitute harassment?” He presses his lips on the top of her head. “I do not harass.” The sound of his favorite laugh filled the air around them. “Of course you do.” He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guessed, the section titles also happen to be the title of the Charlie Puth song that inspired said section.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
